Overcoming Hurdles
by CocoLab
Summary: When Robin moved to Jasper, Nevada she assumed it would be dull and boring, what she didn't expect was to get involved in a war that was probably older than Earth, so she and the other kids now have to deal with Decepticons and other things that get thrown at them.
1. Not so Boring

Here's Overcoming Hurdles, completely different to the old one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Not so Boring.

* * *

I leaned back on the passenger seat with my feet up on the dashboard, on my iPhone, playing Angry Birds.

"Robin, take your feet off the dashboard, how many times have I said." Dad scolded as he focused on the road with the removal truck in front of us.

I sighed and took my feet off the dashboard. I wore black cargo pants, blue converse shoes, a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, a black t-shirt with paint splatter on it and black arm warmers with purple stripes, on my nails was dark purple nail varnish. I looked to the window, my blue eyes scanning the moving landscape. My fringe went to the left as it had red highlights in the fringe. My raven hair was so short most people would think I'm a boy, as a matter of fact, people mistake me for a boy, probably because I dress more like a boy than a girl.

Now where are we moving to? Jasper, Nevada, yeah...I sighed, I didn't understand why we're moving, but I know it will be boring. I mumbled and looked back to my phone. I scowled to see I ran out of birds and there was one pig left. I grumbled under my breath.

I went off the app and then locked the phone. I placed it in my hoodie pocket. I looked to the removal truck in front of me. I sighed and looked up to the roof of the car, crossing my arms as I continued to look to the roof.

The sooner I get this shit over the better. I looked out the window and then closed my eyes as I fell into a sleep since the drive was long and boring.

* * *

"Robin, wake up."

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I looked around and noticed the car was parked near the pavement. I blinked and opened the car door, picking up my small messenger bag off the floor as I placed it around my shoulder. I got out the car and closed the door. I watched as the men placed boxes and all other items from the apartment into the house.

I looked around and then sighed as I walked into the house. I looked around the house, I had to admit, it was big, bigger than the apartment they were living in before. I continued on looking whilst dodging removal men who were placing boxes all over the house.

"Why don't you go and choose a room." Dad suggested.

I wordlessly walked down the hall. I spotted a door onto my left and walked to it. I opened the door and stepped into a room, a very big room. I noticed it looked to the front and then I nodded, I found my room. I walked in and then to the window as I looked out it.

"Want this one?"

I turned to face Dad and then nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded himself and the removal men entered and placed. I told them where I wanted the bed and then I told them about my furniture and assured them I would sort the boxes and suitcases out later. I walked out the room and then sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you walk about." Dad told me as he handed my own house key.

Again I wordlessly exited my new room and then left the house. I sighed and then grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"I told you we were having new neighbours."

I paused and looked to see who spoke, there was a woman and a boy, I assume he was at least a year older than me since I just turned fifteen. I lowered my arms and then blushed in embarrassment.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Robin ma'am." I answered.

"Oh how polite, sorry, I assumed you were a boy for a second."

I chuckled. "Most people mistake me for a boy, so it's fine."

A sudden thought hit her. "Jack, you better go before you're late."

The kid, now I know as Jack nodded and walked off to the garage. I watched from my position.

"I'm sorry sweetie, my name is June Darby and that was my son Jack."

I gave a small smile and a nod of greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Darby."

"Oh please, just call me June, I take it the man you were with is your father."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, I have to go to work, but if you need anything, don't hesitate in telling me."

I watched as June walked to her car. I rubbed the back of my neck, damn, we just got here and I met someone already, good thing our neighbours are friendly. I sighed and reached in my messenger bag and pulled out some sunglasses. I placed them on my eyes and then walked off to do some exploring.

I muttered a goodbye and then walked down the street.

* * *

I continued to walk down the street, humming as I snapped my fingers. I paused as there was a commotion, and laughter. I looked to the source and spotted at least three boys surrounding a younger one. I narrowed my eyes and then stormed over to help the poor boy.

"Leave me alone Vince."

"No way, you told on me you twerp! So you gotta pay."

This Vince raised his fist. I ran over and immediately snatched his wrist before the fist could be lowered.

"Hey! Let go you punk." Vince spat.

I lifted my sunglasses and shot him a glare.

"I'm warning you little boy!"

"First off shit stain! I'm a girl! And secondly, leave this poor kid alone! Not much of a man if you're picking on little kids!" I spat.

"Why you!"

"Run along little boy." I sneered as I flipped him over my shoulder.

He landed on the floor with a groan. I dusted my hands and then leaned down. "Get lost!"

He got up and shot me a cold glare. "I won't forget this!"

He stormed off with his cronies as I scoffed. I turned my attention to the kid and helped him to his feet. He was looking at me in awe.

"You ok kid?" I asked as I dusted him.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." He assured me.

I felt relieved. "Good, I'm glad."

"My name is Rafael, but call me Raf." He introduced himself.

"Robin."

"I guess that explains why Vince mistook you for a boy."

I chuckled. "He's not the first and he won't be the last."

Raf blinked. "Have I seen you before?"

I shook my head. "No, I just moved here today."

"That explains it."

I gave a nod. "Yeah."

I turned around. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

I walked off, giving a wave while I left. I rolled my shoulders and then continued on walking. I sighed, everything was alright...So far.

~/~

My phone rang as I walked down the street. I pulled my phone out and then answered it.

"Hello."

"_Robin, do you have a house key."_

"Yes Dad." I sighed.

"_Good, would hate it if you were locked out the house."_

"Yeah." I murmured after I went on walking and find myself outside a building. I carried on walking and crossed the street until I came to a stop and next to a blue motorcycle with hint of pink on it.

"_When I'm on the way home I'll give you a ring."_

"Yeah...Alright." I mumbled sadly.

"_See you soon."_

He hung up as did I. I lowered my hand that had my phone in it as I looked to the floor, well, that's Dad gone for six months or maybe even more, my Dad's in the military, I guess this is his way of dealing with Mom's death. I sighed and placed my phone away. I blinked the tears away and then wiped my eyes.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted someone on the phone. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

I turned to face him as he gave a small wave since he was busy on the phone. I gave a nod of greeting, I noticed he was looking at the motorcycle as I also glanced at it.

"I love you." Jack slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

"Hello beautiful." Jack breathed as he walked over.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

"Uhhh, Jack." I mumbled

Jack ignored me sat on the motorcycle. I scowled. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" A girl asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered. "Take you for a spin sometime?"

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted two purple cars heading our direction. I said nothing and looked to the scene before me.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

I froze when headlights were pointed at us and the sound of engines revving got my attention. I looked to see it was the two purple cars. I took my sunglasses off my head and placed them in my bag.

The cars came towards us as Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. The motorcycle popped into a wheelie with Jack on the motorcycle as I jumped in fright from the sudden movement.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

"Get on!" It...Well...She demanded me.

I didn't hesitate as I rushed over and got onto the back, holding onto Jack as the motorcycle left with the two cars following us.

"Don't let go." She told us.

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

The two cons tried to trap her but she braked and the two Decepticons bumped into each other and she managed to get away. I squealed from the movement but calmed myself after that.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by two human youths." One Vehicon reported in.

"_Destroy them all!"_Starscream commanded.

She pulled into an alleyway as Jack and I got off her. Jack was a bit shaken while I clutched my head. I sighed and managed to calm myself after that.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you both down." She threatened.

Jack grabbed my wrist and then ran off, dragging me with him. I stumbled but managed to gain my footing. I turned my head and then squealed again to see the purple car following us.

"We don't know her!" Jack yelled.

I jumped when the motorcycle appeared out of nowhere, hitting the roof of the car. Jack and I exchanged glances, here we go again.

"Hop on! She told us.

Jack and I climbed on and we all went onto the highway. The cars chasing us drew their guns out and began to fire at us all. I swore and moved moved my head as one zoomed past me.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." She told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

"Jack there's no damn time for questions!" I yelled over the gunfire.

"Wait...You're female?" She asked in surprise.

I laughed. "Yup, you're not the first and you won't be the last to ask that."

"Is this the time to laugh?" Jack asked me.

"Heh, no it's not but I had to, sorry."

He sighed.

"What's your name kid?"

I looked to the mirror to see it was pointing at me. "Oh, it's Robin, you?"

"Arcee." She answered.

"Are you both having a conversation?" Jack asked.

"Conversation no, introduction yes, there's no time for a proper conversation, you know, we're getting chased by those...Cars."

"Decepticons." Arcee corrected me.

"Ah, alright."

I spotted yellow and black vehicle join in on the chase. I watched as the car rammed into the two cons, causing them to spin out of control.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee answered him.

I watched as the Camaro got pushed into a guardrail by a con and I flinched from that, that must of hurt.

We continued until the female spotted a roadblock. I shifted and tightened my grip on Jack. I gave an apologetic look to him and he gave an assuring look. She jumped the roadblock and down to the pavement below, I hope nobody was walking underneath.

"Whoa."

I perked up turned my head, to my surprise I see Raf had dropped his remote control for his toy car in utter shock.

"You have no idea." Jack breathed as he and I got off Arcee.

Raf ran over to us as Arcee transformed and just as the Decepticons appeared and drove down the embankment.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other con in the face. Raf, Jack and I ran to safety.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

"I think it's the other way round." I mumbled.

Jack was about to retort but said nothing as Arcee went flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious. The Camaro appeared and transformed as he punched the con in the face, she came around as Arcee held her helm and groaned. The yellow bot took a step backwards as he heard a crunch as he lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car. Oops.

**"I'm so sorry."** He whined.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him.

"D-Did I just understand him?" I asked myself in disbelief.

A con shot Bumblebee as the yellow bot went flying through the air and landed, he was about to get up but the one who fired at him held him down. The con charged up it's weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The Decepticons aimed their guns at us as Raf gulped.

"Please." He then whispered.

Jack knelt next to Raf. "Bad call."

"Alright boys, how bout we make a run for it." I said.

All three of us made a run for it to the large pipe as the con followed us. I was the last to climb in and barely missed in getting grabbed by the con. I stumbled and leaned against the wall for support.

"That was close, fuck." I breathed.

The con was quickly gone and there was the sound of punching. The yellow bot appeared in his place and looked at us three.

"**I think it's best you leave." **He told us.

"Thanks." Raf and I said at the same time.

He looked at me in surprise before disappearing, he was probably surprised that I was a girl and not a boy.

"Don't look back." Jack said with seriousness.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered us.

We disappeared down the pipe. I glanced back before following the two and to safety.

~/~

We made it to safety as I sighed and then rubbed my forehead. Jack and Raf introduced themselves. I looked to the sky with a blank look on my face. I closed my eyes and then opened them.

"Robin."

I snapped out of it and looked to Jack and Raf, they were looking at me in concern. I assured them with a smile.

"Soo...We better go." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack told Raf.

I grinned as he waved and walked off. Jack and I walked off in another direction. I shifted my bag and then followed him.

"Well...Uh...Better take you home before your Dad worries." Jack told me.

I ignored the aching pain in my chest. "...He's not home."

"Huh? B-but where is he?"

"The Military, he'll be gone for six months or longer."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

We continued until we reached the building I stood outside earlier on. Jack went to get his bike as I stood where I was and waited for him. I rocked on my heels but said nothing as I patiently waited.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't want to know." He told me.

I said nothing and followed him as we both walked home. "Where does your mom work?" I asked.

"The hospital." He answered.

"I had a feeling she did, she looked dressed to work at a hospital." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, so...Since mom won't be back for a while, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what you got?"

"I got Iron Man."

"Um...Sure" I mumbled nervously. "I haven't seen that movie for a while and my DVD is in one of my boxes in my room and I haven't unpacked yet."

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished as she crossed her arms.

"Human?" Optimus questioned in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped held two fingers, beeped again and held one.

"Two boys and a girl." Optimus murmured.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said in a defensive tone.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus began. "My request is that you bring them here after their school day tomorrow, so that I may speak with them about this matter."

"Young kids getting involved, oh that's not good." Came a British accent

All looked to a woman with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt,,dark, black leather jacket, midnight blue jeans and black boots.

Optimus frowned. "I'm afraid so agent Iris."

"I know a name." Arcee told them.

Iris looked at her. "Go on."

"Robin."

She gasped. "I-I know that girl!"

"You do?"

"Yes, I know her father, he told me earlier on he was moving here today."

"**She had an eventful day." **Bumblebee commented.

Iris smiled. "Got that right."

"Would she know you?" Optimus asked the woman.

"No, the last time I saw her she was a baby, but her blue eyes are not hard to miss."

"She had blue eyes." Arcee confirmed.

Iris nodded. "Alright, well see if it's her tomorrow, but I only know one Robin."

* * *

I sighed and looked around, I spotted the school come into view as I nodded and slowly approached just as the school bell went. I waited for a bit as the kids left the school. Vince spotted me and glared at me. I returned the glare, I had my messenger bag with me. I looked around until I spotted Raf leave the building. I walked to the tree, I was starting school Monday as Dad sorted the application out last week.

"Hey Robin." Raf greeted.

I gave a nod. "Has that little punk left you alone?"

"Yeah, I mentioned your name and he ran."

I snorted. "What a wimp."

He smiled as I spotted Jack. Raf waved him over as I crossed my arms.

"Guys hey." Jack greeted. "Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened?"

A honk of a horn was heard and I spotted a familiar Camaro.

"Jack." Raf breathed.

"Oh, not again." Jack groaned.

"**Can you two get in? The older male already has a ride." **The yellow bot said.

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me and Robin." Raf answered.

"How do you know that?"

"He told us."

"What!?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Your ride is over there." I said, gesturing to Arcee who was innocently parked not far from us.

"Look, I really don't think that-"

Jack was cut off when Raf climbed in the passenger side. "How's it going."

I smirked and got into the driver side.

"Raf? Robin?" Jack said alarmed.

"Let's roll." I said cheerfully.

The car left the curb and went off to drive. I leaned back into the seat and then crossed my arms. Raf was talking to the bot. I felt someone shake my arm and looked to Raf.

"His name is Bumblebee." He told me.

"Wow, how fitting." I mumbled.

I closed my arms and felt my arm being shaken after a few minutes. I looked to Raf once more and he pointed. I looked over and shrieked.

"Are you crazy!" I squealed as we headed to the cliff.

"**Don't worry, we won't crash." **Bumblebee assured us as an entrance appeared before us.

"Oh wow." I breathed as we entered and onto a metallic road.

"R-Robin, look."

I looked out the window and god damn we were in a huge room. I spotted two more and a woman, huh, guess we're not the only humans to know about them. Bumblebee came to a stop and we both got out the vehicle.

"I thought there was three?" The white and red one asked in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him as she walked off.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko."

I watched the girl run up to the green one.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Bulkhead." He answered in surprise.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

Poor Bulkhead didn't know how to deal with a little human as he looked like a deer in headlights. I raised an eyebrow.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." The one at the terminal scoffed.

"Be nice." The woman scolded.

I paused as there was footsteps, heavier. I looked around and spotted one enter the room and damn was he tall, he screamed 'Leader.'

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Alright, fair enough, why are they here?" I asked.

"A fair question Robin, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Huh, he knows my name, I wouldn't be surprised if Arcee told him.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko twirled some hair "Is there going to be a quiz?" She asked.

I face palmed while the woman giggled.

"Who are you?" She then asked the lady.

"Iris Foster."

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"I hope I'm not rude, but...Can we have an introduction." I said.

The red and blue one smiled and looked to Iris. She nodded.

She looked at us. "This big fella here is Optimus Prime." She pointed to the red and blue mech

She gestured to the white and red bot. "Mr grumpy here is Ratchet."

Said bot grumbled under his breath.

"You already know Bulkhead." She gestured to the green bot who waved sheepishly.

She looked to Bumblebee. "This is Bumblebee, the team's scout."

Iris gestured to Arcee. "Robin, you already know Arcee."

I smiled and nodded in which she smirked at me.

I guess my life here in Jasper, Nevada won't be so boring after all.

* * *

And I'm done! Whoo!

There's Robin and I added an OC, a female agent because I wanted to.

Anyway, review please, thank you, and yes I will bring Jupiter into this fic because I'm sure you will be pleased about that.


	2. Second Home and Guardian

**Here's chapter two folks, sorry for the delay and all that shit.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Second Home and Guardian.

* * *

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus told us gravely.

We stood in the center with the bots making a semi circle, except Ratchet who was at his terminal doing something, I have no clue. Iris was standing on the upper flooring and was leaning against the railing.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911, can we go now?" Jack said.

I looked at Jack and then tilted my head at that, Miko on the other hand was glaring at him. I didn't say a word at all and simply watched the scene fold in front of me, not like I have anything to say.

"Are you insane, I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it." Miko growled.

"Ummm Jack, let's think about this, the police are at least six feet and the cons are what, at least over ten feet, so who do you think will win? Not only that the police will probably give the Cons a parking ticket and probably send you away to the funny house for saying a car was driving on it's own." I said, trying to make logic out of his comment.

"You know, she's right." Iris agreed with me. "If I was a police officer I would of probably sent you to take a mentality test."

"It is best you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies intention." Optimus told us.

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack and I questioned, I feel insulted by that.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go, squish!" He stomped a foot near us. I took a step back.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said as he gestured to us four.

I jumped when the room suddenly flashed green and made a noise. I noticed Iris' eyes widen at hearing that as she stood up straight and began to dust herself off, I was confused by that but didn't say a word at all.

"What is that?" Jack asked in a panic.

**"Proximity sensor." **Bumblebee explained.

"Proximity sensor, someone's at top." Raf translated.

I nodded. "What Raf said."

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet growled as a small screen shows said man approaching from the roof, who? I noticed Iris was beginning to panic.

"I thought we're the only humans other than Iris who knew about you guys." Jack asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...Issues." Optimus explained as he glanced at us four. "It may be best you do not meet him at this time."

We went to hide just as the elevator arrived to the floor. I peeked to see Iris stood up straight before going back to hiding.

"Seven wreaks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam! And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car!" Fowler ranted.

He just got here and is ranting already. Arcee stood not too far from us with her arms crossed. Jack peeked from his hiding spot and then went back to hiding.

"Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime!" Fowler growled, now that must of hurt.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus assured the agent.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler said firmly.

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defence against the Decepticon threat."

Fowler scoffed. "Says you."

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that free way? Team Prime knows how to use force." Bulkhead spoke up grabbing an item. "And how much to use." he said as he crushed the item.

"Bulkhead! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled at the green mech.

"Enough!" Prime ordered as he looked at them then to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties Agent Fowler, but I however can not."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Fowler warned as he goes to the elevator and turned to face the mech. "Or I will."

We emerged from hiding and I climbed to the second floor near the terminal.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus reminded the green mech.

"And everyone wonders why I like agent Foster better than Fowler." The green bot huffed.

"Soo...I'm guessing that was your superior." I said to Iris.

She gave a weak smile and then nodded, the computer began to beep and I perked up to that.

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet growled. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked as he ignored Miko.

"It isn't, another bug, the system chocked full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there is any chance Cliff is alive." Arcee said with hope.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus ordered as this face mask appeared.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed as Prime looked at her "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet and agent Foster." Optimus replied to her question.

"Awww!" Miko pouted.

"Ugh." Ratchet grumbled.

"What have I told you about calling me Foster?" Iris asked.

"To not call you that unless Fowler is here." Bulkhead answered.

"Yes, oh and kids, just call me Iris when Fowler isn't here." She told us.

I nodded and noticed a light I looked over to see the wall light up with different lights. I simply stared in disbelief.

"Autobots! Roll out." Optimus ordered as he and the others transform then drove to the light.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked in amazement as it shuts off.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered the question.

"What's a ground bridge." Raf asked as Ratchet looked at him.

"A scale down version of the space bridge technology." He replied. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"So you're stuck here, on earth." Jack concluded.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explained.

"Whoa! So does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet said with pride in his voice.

I huffed but said nothing at all. Ratchet scowled at me but didn't say anything at all.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked with hope.

Within moments. "Ratchet said, leaning in close to Miko "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko teased as she leaned in close herself before realization hit her. "Why didn't you mention Iris?"

"Because I can tolerate her, and we have known her the longest." The bot answered.

"How long have you known the bots for?" Raf asked Iris.

"Since they came to Earth." She answered. "Bumblebee was the first one to arrive on our planet."

Miko went to the lower flooring with Jack following behind. Raf was talking to Iris and was asking questions about Bumblebee and the other Autobots.

"What does this do?" Miko asked.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet responded as he turned his attention to the computer.

"Don't touch that either." He suddenly said without looking at her.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked as he stood next to Miko.

"How come you guys are using human computers." Raf asked.

"It certainly wasn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modification as I see fit." Ratchet said as he looked to the computer, more error boxes kept on popping up.

"I can help with that." Raf said as he took his laptop out.

"Oh really?" Ratchet asked in sarcasm "You do know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He chuckled as Raf typed on his laptop.

"Now try." Raf said as Ratchet pushed a button, the boxes went and we stared at him.

"I'm impressed." Iris said nodding. "I've never seen a human your age do something like that, you got talent Raf."

The boy smiled sheepishly but didn't say a word at all.

_Ratchet! Bridge us back!_ Optimus suddenly ordered. _Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!_

Ratchet pulled the leaver as Arcee, Bulkhead, Carbon and Bumblebee sped through. Optimus was not far behind as this blue light followed. He transformed and did a flip, landing in a pose, there were 'whoa' from the three. I just stared and Ratchet shut off the ground bridge in time.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet said.

I frowned to see their expressions, I take it things didn't go well, their expressions said it all really. I jumped when Miko came to stand next to me.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?" Miko asked in excitement.

Arcee shot Miko a glare. Jack was starting to walk to the railing.

"Look..." She began

"To answer your questions Miko, yes, yes and no." I said. She scowled at me.

"Hey Miko." Jack said as he approached her. "Uh, let's go and see what the bots hide in their sock draws."

"Seriously?" She asked as he dragged her away.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." Arcee said then trailed off to use a crate as support.

**"Are you ok?"** Bumblebee asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She said as she waved her hand.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned.

"Robots, who can get injured." Jack added on.

"Robots with emotion." Raf joined in as he walk to stand between Jack and Miko.

"Robots who can die." I said grimly, I tried to hide my sorrow but I didn't miss the sympathetic look Optimus gave me, he must of heard the sorrow in my tone.

Ratchet began to scan Arcee. I watched as it went green, then red as he passed an area, he scanned the hand and I noticed it was going red each time he scanned. He lifted her hand.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked as he held the hand up to reveal some purple goop.

"I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee replied as Ratchet brings the hand close, he got a knife and scrapped the purple goo.

"Go and take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet said as Bumblebee guided Arcee down the hall. Ratchet walked off with the substance.

"I hate to bug, no bars." I heard Jack say.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Yeah, well, if I don't call my Mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked as he leaned in to us four.

"Um...Curfew." Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his head "It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs I have not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said as he stood up straight.

"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home." He said as the green mech approached.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said in glee.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

"Awww." She whined.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said to the yellow bot.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He said dismissing Optimus.

Arcee came from the chamber. I said nothing but leaned against the railing, wonder who I'll get as a guardian.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus said to the female as Jack rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Still dizzy." Arcee muttered.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said as he waved his hand.

She sighed and walked off with Jack following. I said nothing and watched all three leave base. I stood up straight.

"Better go I guess." I mumbled.

"Not yet young lady." Iris said as she crossed her arms. "Last night Optimus and I had a conversation, your father is out of town, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"He won't be home for six moths, possibly even longer."

I fell silent, slightly confused of what they were saying, I didn't get it at all.

"I believe what Iris is trying to say is, she feels it would be safe you to stay here until your sire returns." Optimus translated.

I was about to say something and Ratchet was about to protest at the same time as I was going to argue back.

"Robin you're still a minor, I can understand being left home alone for a few hours, but months? That's a bit too much." Iris told me, cutting Ratchet's protest off, he scowled but didn't say anything at all.

"But..."

"You're starting school Monday, right?" She asked me.

I nodded but didn't say a word at all.

"All we need to do is get a suitcase full of clothes from your home, and lastly you need a guardian, once those two are done we'll be alright." Iris continued.

I was about to say something but I frowned instead, I had nothing to say. I perked up when the computer started to go off.

"It's a distress signal, not sure if it's Autobots or Decepticons." Ratchet told us.

"Ratchet, prepare med bay, we may require it and activate the groundbridge." Optimus ordered.

"Will he be ok going on his own?" I asked quietly as the groundbridge was activated.

"He'll be fine Robin, he's Optimus Prime for a reason you know." Iris assured me.

I said nothing and watched him walk through the groundbridge as Ratchet headed towards the med bay after switching the groundbridge off that is. I leaned against the railing and then sighed, closing my eyes while I was at it.

* * *

It was a good few minutes before Optimus contacted base, but it felt like forever. I sat on the sofa flicking through the channels. Iris went to sort a bed out for me since me and her were sharing a room together, turns out they had a spare bed, lucky me. I sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa. Ratchet was at the terminal as normal and was probably waiting for a response.

_Ratchet, I require a groundbridge._I perked up to hear Optimus, guess he found what he was looking for.

The medic went to sort the groundbridge out, I found out from Iris Ratchet was the residence medic and I kinda figured it out when he was ordered to get the med bay ready.

I watched as the groundbridge was activated and the red and blue mech came through. I got to my feet and walked over to the railing, he wasn't alone though, he had three others.

A black mech, a silver mech and lastly a jade green femme.

I said nothing but observed the scene in front of me. I watched Ratchet turn around and blinked to see his optics widened, Iris had been teaching my Cybertronian words before she went to sort my bed out. I said nothing and stared.

I said nothing and walked down the stairs to see if Iris needed my help. I yelped when I was plucked off the ground and I began to squirm.

"What is it?" The silver mech asked.

I continued to squirm, kicking and trashing as he stood to his full height. I continued to squirm.

"Jazz be careful!" The femme scolded as she took me from him and cradled me. "Humans are fragile and don't dangle a human again, you could drop the human and cause damage."

"Awww come on Jupiter, I just wanna see the lil dude." Jazz whined.

Jupiter lifted me to observe me. I said nothing and allowed her to inspect me.

"Jazz...This human is a lady." She answered calmly.

"Wait...That human is a femme!?"

"Yes, just look, I don't think a human mech would wear whatever the stuff is on her fingers."

"Nail varnish." I muttered.

"What's going...Oh dear."

I looked to see Iris emerged from down the hall and was looking at the commotion. Jupiter gently placed me on the floor and walked over to the medic. Ratchet had said something to the jade green femme as she gasped and then giggled. I raised an eyebrow, Iris was just as confused as me.

"Ratchet and Jupiter are sparkmates." The black mech told us.

"Sparkmates?" I asked.

"In human terms, married." Iris translated. "But they can't get a 'divorce'."

"So it's literately death till do us part." I muttered.

"That's right, unless the mech or femme is strong enough to break the bond, but I don't think it happens that often."

I hummed but said nothing at all.

"Alright you three, in the med bay, and I see you sneaking off Ironhide." Ratchet said.

The black mech grumbled as he followed Jazz and Jupiter into the med bay.

"Alright, your bed is sorted Robin." Iris told me.

I gave a nod as a thanks but I didn't say anything at all, not like I have anything to say anyway. I did jump when Optimus transformed into a semi.

Iris smiled. "Alright, let's go and get some stuff from your home."

* * *

I hopped out the semi and headed to the house with Iris following. I took the key out and unlocked the house, stepping inside, it was a mess, the house hadn't been unpacked with boxes all over the place. I said nothing and headed to my room and grabbed a suitcase which I didn't unpack since I didn't have time. I paused and got the bag to put my laptop in along with and another bag for anything else I needed.

"Alright, let's go."

I said nothing and followed the adult since she had my suitcase, I carried my laptop bag along with the charger. I stepped out of the house and locked the house door, taking the key with me in case I needed anything else from the house. I followed Iris to the waiting Semi.

I got into the semi and set my laptop bag next to me along with the charger. I looked out the window as we left the curb. I closed my eyes but didn't utter a word, I felt like a burden and I didn't want to be one, the two adults talked while I looked out the window.

* * *

I got out the semi with my suitcase, laptop and charger. I looked around and then sighed softly as I followed Iris to my room. I stepped inside and then placed the suitcase under the bed I was sleeping in. I entered the main room but said nothing at all.

"Hey, where are the others?" Jazz asked.

"Let's see, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee are with their human charges." Iris began to explain as I walked up the stairs. "And...Um..."

"Cliffjumper is dead." I finished.

"...Kid, that ain't funny." Ironhide told me sternly.

I looked at him with a blank look as did Iris, I think realization hit them that we weren't laughing, that it wasn't a laughing matter.

"How?" Jupiter asked.

"Decepticons." Iris and I answered at the same time.

"Those slaggin cons!" Ironhide growled.

"Decepticons, on this planet?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they've been here for at least, five years, perhaps even longer."

"There was no activity for three years, until recently." Ratchet explained.

"Then, is _he _back?" Jupiter asked, I notice she spat the word he like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"We believe so."

"You mean Megatron, right?" I asked.

"Unfortunately that is exactly who I meant." She grumbled.

"...Do you and Megsy have a history or something?"

"Megsy?" Jupiter asked amused. "Nice nickname for him, he would hate it, but unfortunately I do."

"Must of had a rivalry like Optimus then." Iris pointed out.

"No, he's my sire."

I blinked while Iris' jaw opened slightly. I began to ponder, Optimus did mention that word sire to me, the gears in my little mind finally worked.

"Wait!" I blurted. "Doesn't sire mean father or something?"

"Yes it does." Ratchet confirmed.

"Wow...I hope your mom was nice." I said.

Jupiter smiled. "She was, unfortunately she offlined from a serious injury she received."

"...Were you a sparkling when she died?"

"I was, unfortunately Megatron took me as soon as she perished."

"So...You were more or less to become a Decepticon."

"Well of course, he needed an heir to his throne and who better than his own offspring."

"...Were you rebellious in your younger days? And I mean the human equivalent of a teenager."

"You could say that yes." I could of sworn I saw a glint in her optic. "I fled once I reached my final frame, he thinks I've offlined."

"Wait...Don't sparklings create a bond with their creators?" Iris asked confused.

"Yes but it can be blocked." The jade green femme explained.

"And you've blocked yours ever since you became an Autobot." I concluded.

"That's right."

"Please tell me they have alt forms?" Iris begged.

"While you were gone with Robin and Optimus they chose their alt forms then." Ratchet told her.

"Oh thank god." She breathed.

"Why?" Jazz asked her.

"My superior." She answered.

"Eh?"

"She means her boss." I translated. "You got a lot to learn about earth."

"Oh, right." The silver mech muttered. "By the way, did doc say Robin?"

"Don't call me doc." Ratchet grumbled.

"Yes he did." I said and then smiled.

"I can see why Jazz mistook you for a mech, your name is for both mech and femme." Jupiter hummed.

"And it probably doesn't help you look more like a mech than femme." Ironhide pointed out.

"Don't worry, Jazz isn't the first nor will he be the last, most people mistake me for a boy anyway, my grandmother did once." I said and then smiled.

"Doesn't your creators know you're not home now?" Jupiter asked me.

"Oh...My Dad has gone of to work for six months or longer...My Mom's dead." I muttered.

"Guess we got one thing in common, we both don't have mothers." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, I guess Jupiter can understand me when it comes to my mom being dead, her mom is also dead.

"Has anyone...Become your guardian?" She asked me.

"Nope, I'm free." I answered.

"Well now, I wouldn't mind being yours, if that's alright with you."

"You serious? I'm 100% ok with it."

"Jupiter...Are you certain?" Her sparkmate asked.

"Ratchet I'm positive, and besides, it's not like she lives in three states or anything, she's on base until her sire returns from his duty." She assured him.

"And besides Ratchet, Robin will be in school most of the day, except evenings and weekends." Iris joined in, ganging up on the medic.

He would of protested but gave in. "Just...Ask Optimus."

"I'm positive he'll say yes Ratchet, but there is a risk." Jupiter said, looking at me.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Megatron will find out I'm alive and I wouldn't be surprised if he finds out I got a human charge, but when he does you may be in danger."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I told her. "And besides, I was in danger last night, the Decepticons probably know about me by now."

The jade green femme hummed but then smiled. "I like you, you look to be the type of person who isn't afraid of everything."

"Well...I don't do spiders nor thunder, so if I squeal because of those two, don't be surprised."

"Of course, I just looked up some humans get phobias, is that right?"

"Yeah that's right."

Ironhide looked at Iris. "You taken?"

"Not at all, I'm free." She answered smiling. "Why?"

"I noticed you have a weapon on you on the belt."

"Ah, you noticed my guns in my holster belt, I'm fully trained with them."

"Good enough for me."

"Aww man, oh well." Jazz sighed before smiling. "I'm sure I can be temporary guardian to you both or one of you if Jup or Hide or even both are on a mission."

We both nodded. "Fair enough." The agent said smiling.

* * *

I sat watching TV with Iris, she wasn't wearing her normal agent clothing but was wearing a white t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms with socks. I let her have the remote. Optimus had said yes about Jupiter being my guardian and Ironhide being Iris' guardian, our guardians were nowhere to be seen nor Jazz, the only one on base was Ratchet, the medic explained to us Prime had taken the three out to show them about the signs and tell them the rules of the road, speed limit, ect.

I shifted to get into a more comfortable position. A yawn escaped my mouth before I rubbed my eyes.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep missy." Iris said calmly.

"I guess." I mumbled as I then stood up.

"See you in the morning."

I nodded and left to go down the stairs and then headed off to my room I was sharing with Iris.

* * *

Changing into pyjamas I climbed into the bed and then lied down. I yawned and allowed my head to hit the pillow.

I mumbled and closed my eyes, falling into a sleep.

* * *

**And done, god this took me a while to write up but I done it! **

**Yes in this fic, Ratchet and Jupiter are sparkmates so there!**

**I gave Iris her own guardian because I wanted to and Jazz doesn't get one :c, sorry!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please a leave a preview, well, you don't have to, I won't force you.**


End file.
